El Peliazul y un PeliNaranjo
by MagyoChan12
Summary: Amu tiene 3 personas que estan en su mente; Ikuto, Un pelirrojo, y un chico del Instituto...La pregunta es con quien se quedara Amu?, el pelirrojo?, Ikuto o el otro?, uno sera eliminado y quedaran 2 pretendientes y uno desepcionado. Por lo cual hace que El pelirrojo se disilusione PASEN Y LEAN!
1. Prologo

**Hooola chicas fans amutoo!...Aqui les traigo un Fic que trata sobre la continuación sobre Shugo chara ENCORE (hmm…más centrado en el 1er cap y el 4to ) Espero que les guste, y dejen reviews… (ESTE FIC TENDRA APROXIMADAMENTE 20 CAPITULOS), y SC no me pertenece a Mi, (quisiera) pero no, es 100% de Peach-Pit…(**_**No se los pienso decir en caaaaaada capitulo xddd)**_

* * *

** PROLOGO**

Después de la boda de Nikaidou y Sanjo-san, todavía había un trio amoroso y una pareja ya esperada** (KUTAU) , **Amu ya se graduó ahora esta busca de una Escuela para secunadria, Ikuto todavía esta en la orquesta y se quedara en Japon por un buen tiempo, en ese tiempo va a poder estar con Amu pasivamente como el lo espera?.

Easter ya es una compañía normal que hace cosas normales que cualquier empresa haría, Los ex guardianes todavía siguen siendo amigos y salir a diversas partes, todos tienen la tarea temporal de encargarce de los Huevos X hasta que algunos estudiantes de la Academia Seiyo tengan su Huevo del Corazon, un Shugo Chara o simplemente Chara, sus supuestos yo…

(**N/A: Siguamos con lo que quedo en el capitulo 4**) , Amu sorprendida por aquello que vio en la boda, no se creía aun que sus charas hallan aparecido así…No ha visto a Ikuto, tampoco le a mandado Mensajes ya esta cerca de sus 15 años y seguramente el es el doble de mayor que ella seguramente entre los 18 o 19 años…Quien pensaría que un chico mayor, realmente sexy se fijara en una pequeña peli rosa como ella?...Ya tenia por seguro que Tadase ya no le gustaba si no ahora era Ikuto…Pero ese día después dela boda tampoco pudo juntarse con el Peliazul se fue sola con sus charas emocionadas, pero en el transcurso del camino se topo con un chico, por accidente chocaron, pero al chico no le causo mayor daño, la pelirosa atónita del pelirojo (**N/A: Aquí sacare a un personaje de Bleach, mejor dicho que tiene el pelo naranjo**), el tenia un chara con una espadita muy parecido a el…desde ese dia el chico la a estado visitando a su casa… Hay volvió a formar confucion en su mente y nuevamente un Trio Amoroso


	2. Otro día fastidioso con tigo

**Capítulo 1**

**[]Negritas: POV'S, transformaciones, palabras que repite alguien de otro para que vuelva a la []conversación & La importante nota de autor/a.**

**[]**_Cursivas: Pensamientos Personajes_

* * *

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**NORMAL POV**

Amu Hinamori estaba en su cuarto muy cansada por la carrera que tuvo con Ichigo, era peor que Kukai!, Ikuto ese día no estaba afortunadamente o si no iban a tener una tonta pelea de nuevo, que no era la primera si no que era la tercera, si se hubieran conocido antes hubieran sido como 10 peleas por día….

Pero Justo en ese momento cuando la pequeña peli rosa estaba a punto de quedarse dormida un Neko de pelo azul y un cuerpo bien formado de cola en la ventana de ella.

-Amu.-

La llama, la peli rosa se despierta de un salto de su cama, asustada y sorprendida

-Q-Que haces Aquí!?.-

Grito

-Ah!, solo estaba dando una vuelta por la ciudad y mágicamente me acorde de ti y te vine a ver.-

Dijo el Neko acercándose sigilosamente a la chica

-Sabes algo-

….

-Na-Nani?.-

Tartamudeo sonrojada

-Te necesito, y el no, Amu…-

Se escucho enojado

.Moo!...Vamos de nuevo a eso Ikuto?...Sabes que el no me ara nada malo, es mi amigo…-

-Amigo dices?.-

-Si…-

-Un amigo te toma de la cintura?, un amigo te saluda siempre con un beso en la mejilla?, un amigo siempre se cola en tu ventana?, un amigo te abraza todos los días?.-

-Ne Ikuto….TU, haces casí lo mismo!, son totalmente iguales, así que no veo la diferencia…-

-La diferencia es que yo te conozco más que a el, ese mocoso te conocío desde hace poco.-

-…Pero aun así sigue siendo mi amigo…..-

-No entiendes…-Suspiro.-Sigues siendo una niña después de todo.-Apunto de saltar por la ventana.

-Entonces Ikuto esta celoso?.-

Dijo la chara Azul

-Q-Que dices?.-

Ikuto se puso nervioso

-Eso, estaras celoso de Ichigo?.-

-Claro que no.-

Lo dijo seco y se fue rápidamente, seguramente enojado

-Quien lo entiende desu.-Suspiro Suu

-Amu chan!, la comida esta lista!..-

Se escucho a la madre de Amu desde el primer piso de su casa

-Ya voy mamá!-

Aviso Amu con pereza

**AMU POV**

Me dolia un poco el estomago, creo que fue el desayuno que tome, no tenia muchas de comer..Así que baje a la mesa a almorzar y no me comí todo

-Amu chan, porque no te has comido todo?

-Ah!, es que me duele el estomago Mamá.-

Respondi

-Entonces porque no me habisaste?

-No quería preocuparte.-

Respondí con una sonrisa

-Entonces puedes levantarte e ir a la habitación

-Gracias Mamá-

…

Subí a mi Habitacion y hay estaba el, si el, Ichigo Kurosaki….(**N/A:Quien creyó que era Ikuto WTF?**)

-Yo Amu…-

-Que haces aquí Ichigo?.-

Se me acerco

-A buscarte….-Dijo susurrándome al oído

-P-Para que?.-

-Quiero ir Contigo a un Lugar.-

-Hmm…De acuerdo esperame.-

Fui abajo, le dije a Mamá que Rima me ah llamado para ir de compras…y me dejo hasta las 21:00 y le agradecí

Fui afuera caminando hacia a adelante buscando a el

-Buuuuu…-

Salio por una muralla asustándome

-BAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa!.-

Lo golpeé y el quedo con una gotita en la nuca algo dolorido en la cabeza

-Diablos Amu, te asustas con facilidad

-C-Como se te acurre Salir así de la nada!?, me pudiste dar un infarto!.-

Grite enojada

-Vamos, vamos…No te enojes con migo.-

Me abrazo y como de costumbre mía ,me sonroje

-Porque tanta cautela?.-

Pregunto

-N-No e-es Nada-

-Amu…-

Me llamo y volteé a ver su cara muy, MUY cerca

-N-Na-Nani?.-

-Que soy para ti?.-

Quede sorprendida, pero en ese mismo momento apareció mi actitud "Cool & Spicy"

-Claro que eres un Amigo e-especial….-_Creo-_

-Me alegra que sea eso…-

-P-Porque?.-

-Porque eso significa que tengo esperanzas…-

_-Ichigo….porque pones esa cara tan dulce?_-

-Por eso tienes todo el derecho a tocarme y manipular mi cuerpo como se te plasca.- Sonrio…Picaro!?...-_AGH! ICHIGO HENTAI!-_

.

.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA !-Exploto de la risa con lagrimitas en los ojos.-Mira tu cara Amu!, cuando te dije eso quedaste completamente roja!, roja como un tomate!, no!, tomate maduro!, JAJAJAJJAJAJA- _Estas…..Estas…HABLANDO MUY FUERTEE!_

Le golpeé en la cabeza y le deje un huevito en la cabeza

-Auch!, eso dolio!.-

-PORQUE DEMONIOS ME MOLESTAAS ICHIGO BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!- Me fui caminando rápido ignorándolo por completo

-Espera Amu!, no te puedes enojar!-

Se escucho

-…..-

-Amu!.-

Llego rápido a mi y se me tiro encima.

-No te enojes-

Me susurro

-C-Como llegaste hasta aca?-

-Hice Chara Chanje con Zangetsu-

-S-Sueltame…-

-Perdóname primero…-

Intente zafarme pero no pude-

-Ichigo, porfavor.-

-Primero perdóname.-

-De a-acuerdo, pero ICHIGO KUROSAKI!.-

Lo empuje

-Cielos Amu, tienes mucha fuerza…Te parece ir a comprar un Helado?.-

-De acuerdo.-

Me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar, si Ikuto viera esto….no me esperaba que Ichigo me tomara de la mano, pero….se siente bien y segura al caminar así con el

…..

¡Pequeño avance del otro cap!:

_**-Amu te sientes bien?.-**_

_**-S-Si no te preocupes-**_

_**Ellos no estaban solos por completo había una persona más en ese lugar….Ese lugar donde se veía toda la ciudad.**_

* * *

_**N/A: Acuerdence dejar un review!, no importa si es una critica o...o...de todos modos todo contara como un review!**_

_**Vean mis primeros videos amuto que estan en mi perfil! y sigan en twitter para que se informen del Fic :D Amuto12**_


	3. Enferma, llevada por unos par de tontos

**NORMAL POV**

Mientras Ichigo estaba llevando a Amu , que era alguien perfecta, por lo menos para ellos (Ikuto y Ichigo), La chica de pelo rosa hasta los hombros, su cuerpo algo desarrolladlo, delgada y solo un poco más alta cuando iba en la Academia Seiyo aun así sigue siendo pequeña entre ellos.

-Quieres uno de Chocolate sierto?-

Aserto

-Si…-

-Quiero 1 de chocolate y otro de frambuesa –_La Frambuesa, como si fuera ella, así de delicada.-_Penso el chico, una ves que les entregaron los Helados y el le paso el helado a Amu fueron caminando, pero mejor dicho Amu no sabia donde estaba, hasta que decidio preguntar.

-Nee…Ichigo, donde me llevas?.-

Pregunto la pelirosa asomándose al frente del chico que estaba saboreando su Helado

-Ah una parte que a ti te gustara-

Respondio acercándose a los labios de Amu, pero el solo le dio un besito en la frente, aun así ella se sonrojo y abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Acuerdate que siempre estare a tu lado.-

Le susurro

-P-P-Pero….Q-Q-QUE HAS HECHO HUMANO MUTANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-COMO ME LLAMASTE!?-

Le desafío

-HUMANO MUTANTE!, ESTAS SORDO O QUE!?- Le grito la Pelirosa

-YA VERAS!-

La chica empezó a correr hasta llegar en una plaza donde había una pileta y se empezó a burlar de nuevo

-LENTOO!-Corrio un poco más-ICHIGO LENTO!- Le repitió

-VEN AQUÍ Y VERAS!.-

-Miiiraa miiira!.- Estaba a borde de la Pileta, quería desafiar al chico

.

.

.

El chico pensó mucho, asi que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue corriendo donde estaba la chica quería agarrarla de la mano, resultado mutuo

-Te tengo!.-Tomo al chico de la camisa

Dijo con victoria la chica, con una sonrisa victoriosa que duro apenas 5 segundos por que después perdió el equilibrio

-KYAAAAA!-Grito y jalo más a ella a el pobre chico que estaba con los ojos de plato

Calleron y se mojaron todo, Ichigo encima de Amu y ella con la carita de (¬¬)….

-MALDICION AMU!, E-ESTOY TODO MOJADO!.-

-NO TE QUEJES BAKA!, MI HELADO SE DERRITIO!.-

-EL MIO FLOTA POR ALLI!, NO TE PREOCUPES MI HELADO NO SE AOGARA! –

-Llalallalalalala!. LEVANTATE DE ENCIMA BAAAAAA-KA!. Grito y pateo al pobre de Ichigo (**N/A: Pobre Ichigo casí siempre le pegan patadas xd**)

Se levanto y le ofrecio la mano a la chica, tomo la mano del chico intento levantarce pero callo de nuevo

-Paraate de una vez Amu te va a dar un resfriado.-

-Urusai-

Se levanto y empezaron a correr, era la única forma de secar su ropa.

-I-ICHIGOO!, corres muy rápido!.-

-Llalala!, entonces mejor….-Le tomo la Mano.-CORRAMOS LOS DOS!.-

Hay fue cuando Amu solo perseguia a Ichigo o si no se iba a perder, llegaron a un lugar hermoso, donde toda la ciudad se podía apreciar…Era totalmente hermosa

-Te gusta?.-

Le pregunta

-Es Hermoso!,.

Dijo emocionada

-Yo venia aquí antes, con mi compañera de clases…-

Aura negra aproximandoce

-Solo eramos amigos!.-

Aura negra desaparecida

-_Pense que iba a morir!.-_Penso el muchacho

.

.

.

-Amu te sientes bien?.-

-Claro!, tengo muchas energías!, porque lo preguntas!?-

-Nada, te noto algo extraña desde el principio.-

-No es nada…-Mintio de nuevo

**AMU POV**

Estaba diirtiendome mucho, pero se me había olvidado que me dolia el estomago, hay me empece a sentír mariada, estaba apoyada en la baranda, pero después decidí ir al banco y el me acompaño y me toco la frente

-No tienes fiebre.-

-C-Claro que no!.-

Se me empezó a acercar peligrosamente a mis labios y yo estaba en mis pensamientos

-_Que debo hacer?!.Que le pasa a este!, acaso esta enamorado de mi?, ni hablar!_

-Hola…-¿?

Ikuto estaba…estaba hay!, al medio de la banca!-QUE DEMONIOS HACES ACA!?/T-TUU!-Dijimos yo con Ichigo

-Ah!...estaba tranquilamente allí arriba mirando la ciudad y de pronto los vi a ustedes dos, y también me fije que Amu esta mal.-

Me sorprendi

-Amu, Que pasa?- Pregunto con su típica voz de preocupado y a la vez sexy

-….N…No es nada Ikuto….-

-Amu, a mi no me escondes nada, se que te pasa algo…

De pronto empecé a sentirme mareada, lo ultimo que vi fue a Ikuto regañar a Ichigo…..

**ICHIGO POV**

Por que ese sujeto tubo que interrumpir lo que estuve a punto de hacer!, ya me lo pagara, ahora más encima me regaña, pero tiene razón.

-Amu estaba mojada!, y tu ni si quiera le comprar ropa o la llevas a tu casa para que se ponga algo seco?!, sabias que Amu estaba mal, por eso tanto le preguntaste lo mismo!, Amu es delicada Ichigo….-

-Tsk…- Fue lo único que salio de mi boca

-La voy a llevar a mi casa y después le avisare a sus padres.-

-De ninguna manera, Amu ira a MI casa, no va a ir a una casa de un PERVERTIDO!.- Le dije

-A quien llamas pervertido!, me alegro que yo sea el único pervertido para Amu-

La levanta y la tomo

-No, Yo me la llevare no se te hace necesario…-

-AMU ESTA EMPEORANDO BAKA!, A CASO NO NOTAS QUE TIENE FIEBRE!?-

-Hurusai!, vamos a tu casa entonces estúpido gato-

Me cabreé

EN CASA DEL GATO ESTUPIDO ¬¬'….

-Yo traeré un trapo con agua….-

-De acuerdo…-

Fui abajo, la casa no era tan grande esepto por los muebles que se veian costosos, de repente entro una chica de pelo rubio y de ojos morados , hermosa…Pero, venia atrás con un chico deportista por que se le nota y no muy peinado (**n/a: ya conocen todos el típico peinado de kukai, sigue igual c:**)

-Hey!, quien eres tu?-

Dice el chico

-Ah…eh….soy Ichigo Kurosaki Hehehe…vengo con Ikuto…-

-Ah!, yo soy Kukai Sauma!-

Dice con animos

-Jeeeez….- Viene de la chica

-Ah!.- Dice nervioso Kukai.-Ella e-es Utau Hochina por su nombre artístico pero es la hermana de Ikuto Utau Tsukiyomi – Dice mas nervioso por la mirada de Utau

-Ah!, un gusto Uta-uu….-

-Eres molesto…-

Se va a otro lugar de la casa, mientras nosotros estavamos con los ojos como platos sorprendidos de la actitud y de ella.

-E-es asi!-

-Ya te lo creo!, te admiro por aguantarla Kukai!-

-LO ESCUCHE!- grito la rubia

-…..-

-ICHIGO APRESURATE!-

-AAH!, se me había olvidado!.-

-Que hacen?-

-Amu esta enferma…-

-De que?.-

-No lo sabemos, pero tiene fiebre

-Y donde esta?, en el cuarto de ese pervertido ¬¬

-Jejeje…voy alla.-

-…..-

Subi y lleve un pote con agua y el trapo

-Aquí esta…-

-Demoras, y amu se esta poniendo cada vez peor-Estaba serio.-Que comieron?-

-Helado.-

Dije con un poco de miedo

-Tal ves le dolia el estomago.-

Opino Kukai

-Tal ves….-

-….-

.-Me quedo aquí!-

Todos me quedaron viendo…-Q-Que!, también es my responsabilidad de cuidar de ella!.- Dijo atonito

-Si es así…..TU llama a la madre de AMU!-

-N-No!, Amu le dijo a su madre que iba con una amiga de ella de compras!.-

Se lo tire

-No eres bueno mintiendo, sierto?-

-N-no tiene nada que ver.-

-Mire a otro lado

-Si, Si, Si estará bien con migo señora Hinamori, gracias por su gratitud-

-Asi de rápido?-

Me miro victorioso.- Así es…-

-Entonces tu dormiras en tu cama y a la ves teniendo en cuenta que amu esta aquí!.-

-Si lo se tu duerme en el sillón.-

-Eh!?-

-QUE DUERMAS EN EL MALDITO SILLON!, JODER! ME ESTAS MOLESTANDO!.-

Dijo con llamas en los ojos, una total aura negra

-E-Esta bien…-

Me asuste y me fui de inmediato

EN EL SILLON

-Esto esta incomodo….-

Estaba moviéndome de un lado a otro, muy estrecho! AGH!, me las pagaras ikuto tsukiyomi!. Espero que Amu este bien Mañana….

* * *

**FIIN!, espero que les alla gustado el capitulo!, ya lo e terminado, gomen si me tarde mucho :3...Espero reviews para seguir así de contenta asiendo los caps :'D Hasta la proxima!**


	4. Problemas de Confienza y Dudas

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

Amu estaba durmiendo en el suelo (**N/A: Con esas cosas que se tiran en el suelo y…AGH ya saben xd**), aun con un poco de fiebre, pero había mejorado demasiado, despronto sintió gritos familiares y de despertó peresosa…

-Hmmm….-Empezo a sentarse y a examinar donde estaba

-Este…no es mi Habitacion….- Y de pronto se dio cuenta que era una habitación masculina, cama azul, se levanto con un leve dolor de cabeza y se sentó el la cama donde reconocio al chico peliazul

-Ikuto-Susurra, pero aun asi el Chico se despierta y se preocupa

-Amu, estas bien?, como te sientes?-

-Me duele la cabeza…-

-Ya no te duele la guatita?-

Se sonroja.-N-No…-

-TE DIGO QUE NECESITO PRIVA-CIDAD!-

-Utau…- Dicen los dos chicos con una gotita al estilo Anime

-IIKUTO!, DILE A TU HERMANA QUE DEJE DE GRITAR!-

-Hurusai, no ves que Amu ya despertó?-

-Amu!, me alegra que despertaras, estas bien?-

-I…(Imajenes de la noche anterior en la banca)…Ichigo- Se sonroja y mira a otro lado

-…..-

-Que quieres para desayuno?-

Se Levanta Ikuto

-Nada especial.-

-Ichigo…-Mirada de "Sal de aqui"

Se retira y el peliazul se acerca a Amu

-Encerio estas bien?.- Le pregunta tocándole la frente

-S-S-Si…-

-Hmm…aller porque no le dijiste nada a ese mocoso?-

-No quería arruinar nada-

-A que te refieres con eso?-

-….-Empezó a dudar de lo que le iba a decir al peliazul pero después se decidió o por lo menos tenia algo claro.-No quería arruinar el día y la diversión-

-Amu, sabes lo que hubiera pasado a la hora que yo no llego?-

Se sonrojo-S-si lo se Baka, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes.-

-Pff….que se te va a ser Amu?, voy a ser tu desayuno, acuéstate en mi Cama si quieres, no creo que dormir allí sea muy cómodo-

El peli azul le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, aun que para el no era nada, para ella era algo que no se lo podía creer y se sonrojo violentamente

-Abrígate, o te resfriaras mas fuerte-

-….-

Lo quedo mirando intensamente pero el no se dio cuenta y salió de su cuarto dejando a una pelirosa atónita

-Que hombre….-_Ahora que lo pienso, que soy para Ikuto? Y que es Ikuto para mi?-_

_**MOMENTOS DESPUES**_

-Amu, aquí esta tu desayuno…-

-Gracias Ikuto…-

Ya estaba hambrienta no sabia que decirle aparte de "Gracias"

-Estas bien?.-

-Si, porque?

-Nada, solo te ves un poco distraída…-

-No te preocupes por esas cosas Ikuto!, solo, solo….-

-…-

**IKUTO POV**

Sus labios me llamaban….Me tenia que resistir, pero aun asi me preocupaba a lo que a ella le distraía.

-Amu?-

-Solo….yo…Yo que soy para ti?-

Pregunto angustiada, y yo quedo atonito sin saber que respuesta darle, para mi Amu era como una persona especial que siempre la tengo que proteger, pero no sabia como explicárselo con palabras mas claras

-…-

-No sabes?-

.

.

.

Tal ves…esto ayude un poco a aclarar mi mente y tal ves haga preocuparla mas, me acerque peligrosamente a sus labios hasta que llegaron a rozar

-P-Porque –Susurro

No respondi , solo me acerque más hasta juntar nuestros labios completamente. Amu no correspondía y le mordí el labio inferior para ver si había alguna reacción, y si….Hubo una reacción

-Ik…-

Seguimos el beso hasta profundisarlo un poco más de lo esperado y hay mi pregunta de "_Que es Amu para mi?_" ya fue aclarada

Nos separamos.-Eres la persona mas bella y una **niña **muy especial y que tengo que proteger-

Se sonrojo y se sorprendio….-Que soy para ti?- Pregunte

-Tu e-eres…-

-AMUUUUUUUUUUU!-CHII!-

-Y-Yaya?-

_ hacia ella aquí?!.-_

-Amu-chiii!, como has estado!, he?, no te has tomado tu desayuno?, Moo!, tienes que comer!, eso hacen las niñas buenas-

**AMU POV**

Ikuto se salvo de que llamara Niña porque estaba sorprendida pero a yaya…..

-Yaya…-Sonreí Maniáticamente que daba miedo y junto un aura de odio/venganza

-A-Amu esta mal!- Salio corriendo

-Pff….eso me lo esperaba, te dejo sola para que tomes tu tiempo en comer.-

Salió Ikuto relajado

Me tranquilice y me acosté para tomar mi Once, me tenia que duchar pero no tenia ropa de intercambio así que será para mas tarde…

_**:MINUTOS DESPUES:**_

.-Estoy satisfecha…..- Suspire

Entro Ichigo…-Eso fue demasiado?.-

Pregunto.-Soy delicada, o acaso no lo entiendes?-

-Desde cuando?, hay veces que puedes comerte 3 helados en el dia, y eso no te hace alguien goloza?-

-Hurusai!.-

-Jajajajjaajaja, has estado mejor?-

-Si, gomen por lo de aller, arruine el dia..-

-No hables asi como si me hubiera aburrido amu, me divertí.-

Sonrio

-Me alegro.-

.

.

.

-Quieres ir a tu casa para hablarles lo que paso a tu mamá?-

-P-pero acuérdate que le Menti , dije que iba a ir con Rima de compras.-

Entro Ikuto.-Acaso no piensas decirle la verdad Amu?, algún dia ya sabra lo que paso, o tal ves ya se entero.- Miro a Ichigo

-Pero….-

-Tienes que confiar en tu Familia.-

…

-Gomen, se me había olvidado lo que paso aquella ves…-

Ichigo tenia la cara de duda y de "De que hablan?", pero después cambio a una exprecion seria.

-Ikuto esta en lo sierto, tienes que decirle esto a tu Mamá, te acompañare.-

-No es necesario Ichigo puedo hacerlo yo so-

-Tiene que ir.-

Interfirio Ikuto, tal ves tenga razón, que me acompañe pero…eso será correcto?

-De acuerdo.-

_**EN MI CASA**_

-Mamá?.- Grite bajio

-Amu?, porque vuelves a estas horas?.-

-Es solo que.-

-Ocurrio un accidente.-

Interrumpio Ichigo

-Ustedes dos sean echo muy buenos amigos.-

Me sonroje

-Pero aller fuiste con Rima-tan…-

-Si, gomen Mamá, aller no fui con rima de compras como te dije, salí con Ichigo…-

Dije triste

-Acaso no tienes confianza de tu familia?.-

Pregunto

-No es eso Mamá, es solo que no se como vas a reaccionar cuando te lo diga.-

-Amu, se que paso algo que te hace estar asi pero si ya a pasado una ves por que debes repitrlo de nuevo?.-

Quede pensativa mi mama y Ichigo lo notaron y hubo un silencio que no me gusto para nada y decí comperlo con timides

-Gomen-ne Mamá…-

.

.

.

* * *

**Fiiin del capitulo 3 :DD Me demore si lo se pero es que no tenia muchos asuntos del colegio y blablá empece la semana del colegio con un monton de cosas encima y mas encima me tengo que leer un libro que supuestamente es "Entretenido" pero no me gustan los libros que da el colegio CX Woaijwdoiasjda**

**Oka espero que les haya gustado el Cap y qe me discuplen por la tardanza! Encerio :C Espero que me entiendan**

**Ya ne-¡!**

**Sabado….21:34PM….29-09-2012**


	5. (?)Amiga & Ichigo vs Ikuto y Amu(Parque

**NORMAL POV**

Amu estaba algo triste, quería llorar, pero se aguanto esas gana para mas tarde…Se le ocurrio una idea pero no creía ser la correcta por que seria cometer el mismo error

.

.

.

-Mamá,voy a dejar a Ichigo a fuera y después me voy a pasar a comprar algo, voy a llegar un poco tarde-

-Porque llegaras tarde?-

Pregunto

-No en todas las tiendas esta lo que quiero, esa es la única y esta un poco lejana- Mentió

-De acuerdo son las 8:00…Hmm…Llegas aquí a las 22:00.-Sonrio

-Gracias, Mamá-Ya no podía contener las lagrimas, solo…un poco mas y podía llorar todo lo que quería

_AFUERA DE CASA DE AMU_

-Estaras bien?-

-Si, lo voy a estar, no te preocupes Ichigo…..-

-De acuerdo, en ese caso, Hasta pronto.-

-Ya ne-

Amu se fue caminando con la vista perdida, tenia que llegar a el parque en el que había llorado cuando tadase supo que Ikuto se quedaba en su tristeza

-Tsk…Diablos…- Susurro y empezó a derramar lagrimas tras otra

Se limpio los ojos y empezó a correr y llego al lugar, estaba oscuro…hay fue donde se acordó de sus charas. No estaban con ella, se sento en un columpio y empezó a balancearse en e columpio

Hasta que perdió el balanceo y quedo hay como si nada, se sentía sola en aquel momento, no tenia nadie con quien conversar o dicirle o que sentía…

-S…Soy una estúpida!…-Grito entre Sollozos

.

.

.

-No, no lo eres.- El chico peliazul estaba hay con la mirada triste y se acerco a ella

-Que te paso?- Se sentó el columpio de al lado

-N..Nandemonai…-

-Amu…Por algo estas así…Que pasa?-

Ella sabia que el comprendería lo que ella sentía pero era difícil de explicarlo con palabras

-Te acuerdas cuando descubrió mi madre que tu te habias quedado en mi habitación?-

…

-Si, me acuerdo.-

-Te acuerdas de lo que me dijo sobre "tener un poco de confianza en ella "-

Empezo a Sollozar de nuevo, ya no podía contener el llanto más tiempo…y como si el columpio fuese pared, se dejo caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. El chico ya se hacia una idea de lo que se trataba y abrazo por detrás a Ella, que en ese momento parecía una niña inofensiva, no sabia que ubiera pasado si alguien la hubiera visto en ese estado de seguro que se aprovecharían de ella

-Tranquila…-Le susurro

…se empezó a relajar…

Le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza y la chica se dio vuelta aun estando en el piso aunque el chico también lo estuviese

Lo abrazo…-Gracias...-Dijo aun llorando un poco en el pecho del chico

-No es nada….-

.

.

.

-Me acompañas?- Pregunto la chica

-Bueno….-

**AMU POV**

Me sentía aliviada, por lo menos más que antes, quería comprar unos jugos o bebidas para tomarnos en el camino, así que decidí preguntarle si me acompañaba y el asintió

-Hey, a donde vamos?-

-Ah un supermercado que esta un poco más alla….-

-Bueno,bueno…-

Empecé a correr con alegría, era tarde pero habían algunas personas que estaban bebiendo alcohol en un sitio y me empezaron a mirar, me asuste, al parecer Ikuto también lo había notado, lo que hice fue ir al lado de ikuto y tomar su brazo.

-Tranquila Amu, no te va a pasar nada-

-Eso espero.-

_EN EL SUPERMERCADO_

_-_Ikuto!.-

-Eh?-

-Quieres bebida o Jugo?-

Le pregunte y el puso la cara de "**me da igual**", y se fue a otro lugar y yo fui a la caja

-Buenas noches…- salude a la cajera

-Buenas noches…-

-Son 1.230-

-Aquí tiene.-

-Gracias por su compra.-

Me retire y Llame a Ikuto para que se apresurara

-Ya voy…-

-Te voy a esperar a fuera!-

Sali con animos, mala idea

Esos adolecentes que estaban bebiendo alcohol estaban allí esperándome, me asuste

-Sabias lo bella que eras?-¿?

-Vamos a jugar Hermosa.-

Se empezaron a cercar, me asuste aun mas.-Por desgracia ella ira a jugar con migo, no quiero que se le acerquen más.- Aparecio Ikuto y nos desviamos de camino

-Tsk…¿Por qué no esperaste adentro?-

-Caminabas como un Buuurro-

-Hey, estaba caminando normal…-

-Como un burro…-

-Normaaaaaaal Amu.-

-Pff….-Suspire-Vamos para alla?-El reconoció el lugar y fuimos a sentarnos a las bancas, yo abrí mi jugo y Ikuto su bebida

-Estas mejor?-Pregunto.-Eh?, Ah! Sip Gracias…-

-Ya te dije que no es nada, simplemente no quiero verte llorar…-Me sonroje.-N-No digas estupideces.-

-No lo son Amu, digo la verdad, no quiero verte llorar-

-Pff…de acuerdo.-

Después vimos a Ichigo con una chica más baja que el, el pelo negro y corto y chasquilla para el lado, estaba con un vestido azul y sandalias muy bella para ser honesta

-Oh!, si hay están mis amigos!- Grito Ichigo, en ese momento desvie la mirada a otro lado y me sonroje un poco.-H-Hola Ichigo…-Dije tímidamente

-Hola mocoso…-Ikuto miro fijamente a Ichigo y sus miradas estaban luchando entre si (**n/a_Imajinence que hay rallitos en esa mirada wassdasd ya saben C:**)

-Hola.- Dijo la amiga de Ichigo

-Ah!, ella es Kuchiki Rukia, una amiga mia, de hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos n.n-

-Hola-Dijimos al unísono Ikuto y yo

.

.

.

-Ah!, es profesional haciendo dibujos!- Dijo burlonamente Ichigo mostrando un papel con dibujos de conejos y yo me eche a reir

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, n-no bromes Ichigo eso no puede ser de ella!, mira son conejos!, parece un dibujo de los niños pequeños-

-QUE HAS DICHO!?- pregunto Rukia alterada tomada por la mano de Ichigo

-Vamos, vamos, ella no ah hecho nada malo, yo eh dicho lo mismo miles de veces y tu ya te has acostumbrado!

-IGUAL ME MOLESTA ICHIGO BAKA!-

-Baja la voz!, todavía hay gente por aquí sabias?, pueden creer que eres una lunática-Susurro

Le llego un golpe en la cara.-Tststsss…Eso dolia Rukia!.-

-Tu te lo buscaste, por eso que nii-sama es tan perfecto :BB'- Dijo con una atmosfera de alegría

-Bueno hacen el mismo tipo de dibujo asi que..-Dijo Ichigo haciendo romper tal atmosfera de la chica que estaba sonriente

-QU…QUE HAS DICHO?-

-Nandemonai, Nandemonai…-

-Hey, Amu, mañana nos veremos sierto?-Pregunto.-Claro idiota-

-Bueno, Ya neeeee!- Dijo tomando el brazo de rukia

-Y…Ya ne…-

-Nos vamos?, ya se esta haciendo mas tarde de lo normal…-

-Bueno **n.n**-Sonrei

* * *

**Fiiiiiiiiiin del cap 4 ¡!, Gracias por ser tan pacientes :G la escuela me esta matando T.T creo que después de el miércoles no tendre de esta semana no tendre cosas para hacer, porque estas dos semanas e tenido tareas y ahora van las pruebas, deséenme lo mejor plis u.u**

**Gomen por la taardanzaa!, e incluso a mi me parecio un castigo no hacer lo que yo quiero Y.Y Bueno sin nada mas que decir hasta el próximo cap!**

**No olviden seguirme en twitter : Amuto12**

**Y dejen su review! Como siempre C:**


	6. Instituto Ouran & Nuevos Personajes

**Holaaa!, etoy de vuelta después del Jueves Gomen gomen si fue mucho la demora pero el colegio no me a dejado tranquila xd, Bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el Cap5**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5...**

**NORMAL POV**

Amu había pasado una noche muy rara con Ikuto y Ichigo tenia curiosidad también de la chica que estaba acompañando a el chico, se sentía extraña, no sabia porque, era todo un enredo en su cabeza. Desperto perezosa como todos los días, ya era una costumbre ese habito que se repetia dia por dia, sus charas estaban en sus Huevos aun ,y se levanto

Bostezo..-Moo…Que hora es-Se dijo para si misma, se sorprendio que era de madrugada aproximadamente alrededor de la de la mañana, tenia hambre pero sabia que a esas horas no se podía comer y esas cosas asi que tubo que aguantarse las ganas de comer hasta que sea por lo menos las 7 de la mañana para ir al Instituto, ya era el tiempo de conocer nuevas personas…..Instituto Ouran, donde van las personas de elite y son ricas.

Ella no era muy rica pero sus Padres hicieron una compañía de estilo y ropa,etc..que al poco tiempo se hizo Famosa, pero su casa no era como una mansión, seguramente allí todos tendrían unas casas grandes con autos y cosas muy valiosas, por lo menos ella, no se cambiara de casa este año pero sus Padres le han comprado mucha ropa y todo lo que ella quería, cosa que Ikuto no sabia mucho sobre el tema pero Ichigo si, pero si le contase a Ikuto y el descubriera que Ichigo había sabido antes que el, ubiera sido todo una pelea entre ellos..

La chica no sabia que hacer, quería salir, a esta hora nadie estaría en la calle, según si saliera sus padres la regañarían…Sin reflexionar aquello salio con el Huevo de Ran y se fue a dar una vuelta en la madrugada cerca de su casa con Pijama.

-Se siente tan relajante…-Suspiro…Camino y camino sin darse cuenta que había ido muy lejos de casa, había un parque cerca, era donde Ikuto tocaba el violin, se sento en una banca y se escucharon pasos asusto.

Hambre, porque no mejor vamos a comprar algo?-¿?

-Esperate un rato, quiero descansar…-¿?

Las voces se le hacían conocidas, pero no podía escuchar con claridad asi que se puso en defensa(**n/a:No exajeren, se puso firme y seria en la banca .-.**) y cuando vio a el Peli azul se relajo y el reacciono sorprendido

-Amu?, que haces aquí a estas horas?, y mas a esta hora en Pijama?-

Pregunto un poco preocupado pensando que había tenido problemas con su madre

-No,no…Solo me desperté y después no tuve sueño…-

-Ya veo…A propósito, lindo pijama.-

Se sonrojo la chica por aquel comentario

-G-Gracias…-

.

.

.

-Quieres dar un paseo?-

-A donde?-

-No lo se…Pero no quiero que andes por aquí hay gente que te puedo hacer cosas pervertidas.-

-Hurusai, eso ya lo se….-Mintio, no había pensado sobre eso, podría haber adultos o e incluso Adolecentes bebiendo Alcohol.

-Bien, vamos.-

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-O-Olle espera!.-

.

.

.

Amu llego donde estaba Ikuto algo agotada ya que andaba solo con pantuflas y eso no ayudaba mucho en correr.

-Eres malo..-

Se quejo

-Gomen, solo quería que te apuraras un poco..-

-No es necesario mesionarlo!-

Se enojo un poco

-Quieres algo?-

La chica pensó un poco, sabiendo que a estas horas no se podía comer y si lo hacia podía engordar.-Con una bebida estoy bien.-

-Vamos haya.-Cambio de dirección

…..

Después que Ikuto y Amu tomaran una bebida junto a Yoru que era comida de Neko, salieron del mercado

-Amu, tienes que volver a casa, ya son las 4 de la madrugada y a las 7 tienes que ir al Instituto…- Le ordeno a la chica como si tuviera todo el derecho a decirle aquello

-Tks…..Bueno, Ya ne.-

-Nos vemos.-

**A LAS 7:00AM**

**AMU POV!:**

Despues que llegue a mi casa algo cansada, bueno para ser sincera llegue **muy **cansada, ahora despierto como un Zombie y me pongo el uniforme que me trajeron mis padres, era una falda común y corriente Blanca y la polera Azul con el logo del Instituto(**n/a:Tal ves se molesten que ponga personajes de otros Animes pero no se que hacer . gomen gomen!**)Estaba algo nerviosa, respecto si "esa" actitud aparecería de nuevo

Tome desayuno tostada y té, aliste mi bolso del año pasado con unos detalles que hizo mi madre que fueron muy bonitos.

Camine y finalmente llegue al lugar, parecía en realidad un castillo, muy grande, me sorprendi y mis charas también

-A-Amu-chan…-

-C-Creo que todas tenemos el mismo pensamiento sobre esto…- Susurre

Atrás de mi llego una Limosina negra que habían unos chicos muy idénticos, los dos de pelo anaranjado y los ojos ambar un poco mas claros que los mios, creo que eran gemelos, uno que me miro asi de repente y atrás vi otro blanco salio un chico Alto de pelo rubio y ojos azules y todas las chicas empezaron a gritar como locas a excepción de mi

Lo único que hice fue ir a dentro del Instituto como de esperarse también las cosas de adentro eran muy lujosas, subí por la escalera que tenían **muchos **escalones eran 2 y estaban las Aulas y un cartel que decía el Aula yo era de 1ero me busque y me toco en el 1ero C

Busque el 1ero C y estaban los chicos peli naranjo y me miraron frios y yo puse mi Actitud Cool & Spicy

-Que miran?.-Pregunte

-Eeeh?...Eres nuestra compañera…..Nos llamo mucho la atención tu uniforme niñaa…..-Dijeron al Unisono

-Amu Hinamori….-Me presente

-Yo soy Hikaru Hitachiin-

-Y yo Kaoru Hitachiin.- Se apoyaron en mis Hombros

-Gemelos?-

-Adivinaste- Dijeron juntos

-Espero que seamos buenos compañeros de clases.-

-Nuestro Juguete…-Sonrieron

-Eeh?.-

-Como escuchaste nuestro Juguete-me tomo de la barbilla sonroje

Deje mi mochile en mi asiento y ellos se sentaron al lado de mi.

-Interesante…-¿?

Continuaraaaaaa! /

* * *

**Fiiiiin del Capitulo 5! Deje la imagen de los gemelos en mi perfil y del rubio *w* Gomen si les da rabia a algunos que ponga personajes de otros animes en esta Historia, es que creo que seria interesante juntarlos y aserlo a mi forma lo que harán cada uno *-***

**Reviews?,Que opinan sobre los 3 nuevos integrantes .-.**

**Ya ne!-**

_Chile/Peñaflor…..Domingo…..__**23:21PM**_


	7. Un dia junto con Gemelos Hitachiin

**CAPITULO 6**

**Normal POV:**

Amu había conocido a Hikaru y a Kaoru que para ella era su "Juguete"…Andaba con una Falda Blanca con calsetas largas de color blanco con rallas negras y unos Zapatos escolares y con la polera que era azul con el logo del colegio y por ultimo un chaleco negro como el del Instituto Seiyo pero con el logo de Ouran que ella llevaba en su mochila

Lo que no se esperaba era de una persona que era de su amigo que consiguió ir al mismo Instituto que ella pero esta todavía no lo sabe

**AMU POV:**

Estaba caminando junto con los gemelos que me enseñaban el Instituto y me dijeron también que sus padres son dueños de una empresa de modelo y estilo y me sorprendi un poco después siento que alguien nos estaba persiguiendo y mire para atrás y Ichigo estaba encima de mi

-I..Ichigo?-

-Yo Amu!...Creo que nos toco en el mismo instituto-

Sonrio

-No puede ser- Me puse como piedra y los gemelos estaba parados como tontos tratando que vuelva a la normalidad…

1

2

3

-Oooh!, volvió- Dijeron al Unisono

-Tsk…-

Me fui algo molesta a otra parte y me fije que muchos chicos me miraban y yo me sonroje levemente tratando de mantener mi personalidad Cool & Spicy

-Heeey Hinamori!-

-Kukai?-Ahora si no entiendo nada

-Que haces tu aquí?-

-Logre entrar por mi inteligencia pero veo que todos son de Elite..Jajajajajaja-

Sonrio a carcajadas

-Pff…Ya son 2 que conozco y entraron de alguna forma aquí.-

Suspire

-Y te has Juntado con los demás?-

-Hablas de Tadase Rima Yaya y los otros…-Pense y me acorde que solo los e visto de lejos….-Eeeh si solo de lejos no eh tenido mucho tiempo

-Ya veo-

-En que sala estas?-

-3 A y tu?-

-1 C-

-Oooh tu Aula esta lejos de la mia porque esto si es grande-

-Si….- Dije algo apenada

_**La campana sono**_-Nos tenemos que ir…..- Dijo Kukai tomándome de la mano y empezando a correr como los viejos tiempos

Las clases pasaron, la pase muy bien con los chicos e Incluyendo a Ichigo ¬¬ Despues me estaba llendo a mi casa y me tomaron de la cintura y me abrazaron

-Ikuto?-

…

Sali del agarre y vi a Ikuto un poco enojado..-Y esa cara porque?-

-Nada…En que Instituto estas?-

-Ouran…-

-Ya veo, hoy sale más temprano y asi será durante 1 semana asi que podre ir de ves en cuando a ese Instituto

-Formarias un Alvoroto.- tome mi camino de nuevo

_Llegue a casa_

-Amu-chan, como te ah ido?-

-Muy bien Mamá, e conocido a unos gemelos que sus padres son dueños de unas empresas de modelo y estilo.-

-Oooh!, los gemelos Hitachiin, eh?, no seria mala idea ser la prometida de uno de ellos.-

Demonios, sabia que dirían algo como eso, se me olvido informarles que esto de tener unos padres de empresas famosas y todo eso no es muy bueno, a veces llegan a obligar a casarnos con hombres/mujeres que no amamos solo para el bien de ellos.

-No padre, estoy bien así, sabes que me molesta ese tipo de comentarios.-

-Algun dia llegara ese momento amu-chan, tendras que casarte-

Me fui a mi cuarto enojada y furiosa por el comentario, ellos me caian bien y eran muy lindos pero no siento ninguna atracción por alguno tal ves un poco por Hikaru…_me sonroje levemente_

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!, estoy agotada-

-Go,go Amu chan!, aquí estamos nosotras para apoyarte en todo lo que sea-

-Si lo se, pero no puedo ser asi por siempre tengo que cambiar mi vidaaaaa!, antes eramos una familia normal ahora es todo lo contrario =( -

-Amu-

-Que pasa Dia?

-Hay estas los gemelos-

-Ooh no- Empecé a correr por las escaleras y estaban conversando con mi Papá y mi mamá

-Hola Amu!- Dijeron al unisono levantando la mano

-Hola Hikaru, Kaoru…-

-Hey y cuéntanos que hacen tus padres.-

-Son dueños de una compañía de modelo y estilo o diseño como le quieran decir, y ustedes son dueños de una empresa de Estilo…-

-Si, yo hice el uniforme de Amu-chan, para que tenga un estilo propio- Dijo mi madre

-Ella se ve muy hermosa señora Hinamori- Dijo Hikaru y yo me sonroje

-Jajajaja….seguramente te vas a enamorar de ella-

-Papá, Mamá eso es asunto de ellos, ellos vinieron por algún otro motivo, ¿no?-

-Vinimos a buscarte e Invitarte a una fiesta de gala.-

-Asepta.- Dijeron mis padres por lo que yo me enoje

…

Quede en silencio

-Quieres ser mi compañera de baile?- pregunto Hikaru acercándose a mi

-Claro…-

-Si quieren pueden dar una vuelta.-

-Seria un placer..- Dijeron los dos tomándome del brazo y me llevaron a el Auto

**HIKARU POV**

Esa chica me llamo la atención desde que la vi con Kaoru en verdad era muy hermosa, pero parece que sus padres quieren hacer un matrimonio arreglado con ella. Entramos a la limosina negra de nosotros y empezamos a hablar con ella y tratar de sacar esa personalidad que ponía, lo sabemos porque nos dijo Ichigo y Sauma Kukai…

-Llegamos!-

-Un parque?-

-Sip, te gustan los parques?-

-Si….Pero no me gusta la altura ni las casas de terror-

-Jejejejejeje….-

**AMU POV**

No se que tramaban pero un aura terrorífica salio de ellos haciendo que me estremeciera

-N-No será q-que….-

-VAMOS!-

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo!

**En la casa de terror:**

-H-hey H-Hikaru…Kaoru..donde están?-

-Buuu!-

Salio de repente una muñeca de pelo largo y vestido blanco manchado con sangre y me asuste y Sali corriendo mientras salían más, más y mas cosas que me asustaban

-Amu?-era Hikaru que me vio en una esquina como bolita.

-E-eres malo…malo hikaru..-

-Hehe, gomen gomen…- me ofrecio la mano

-estas llorando?-

Me tire encima de el y lo abrace con fuerza..-

-Auuch…Amu t-tu.-

Sollozaba muy fuerte y Hikaru me hizo cariño mientras estábamos aun en la casa de terror

-Gomen, no pensé que tendrías tanto miedo….-

.

.

.

-Hey Amu….-

-N-Nani?-

-Que pasaría si yo me enamoraría de ti?. Me aseptarias?-

-Eeeeh…N-No l-lo se pero…..creo que si…-

Levante mi vista y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios, cosa que no era mi personalidad lo hice sonrojada

-Tal ves si…

después seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la salida y hay estaba Ikuto con el ceño fundido

* * *

**Fiiiin del capitulo 6!,les gusto?. No lo hice en la noche porque después tengo que seguir con un poema de los 10 años de mi colegio cosa que yo no tengo inspiración xd**

**Bueno Eeem….Reviews?**

**Eh recibido poquitos del capitulo anterior u_u**

**Onegai!, te cuesta nada poner tu nombre y tu opinión al final de la pagina Ayudaria mucho seguir con mas animos**

**Chile/Peñaflor...Domingo21/10/12...14:26hrs PM**


	8. Porque El esta aqui?

**En el Capitulo anterior…**

**AMU POV**

_**No se que tramaban pero un aura terrorífica salio de ellos haciendo que me estremeciera**_

_**-N-No será q-que….-**_

_**-VAMOS!-**_

_**-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo!**_

_**En la casa de terror:**_

_**-H-hey H-Hikaru…Kaoru..donde están?-**_

_**-Buuu!-**_

_**Salio de repente una muñeca de pelo largo y vestido blanco manchado con sangre y me asuste y Sali corriendo mientras salían más, más y mas cosas que me asustaban**_

_**-Amu?-era Hikaru que me vio en una esquina como bolita.**_

_**-E-eres malo…malo hikaru..-**_

_**-Hehe, gomen gomen…- me ofrecio la mano**_

_**-estas llorando?-**_

_**Me tire encima de el y lo abrace con fuerza..-**_

_**-Auuch…Amu t-tu.-**_

_**Sollozaba muy fuerte y Hikaru me hizo cariño mientras estábamos aun en la casa de terror**_

_**-Gomen, no pensé que tendrías tanto miedo….-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Hey Amu….-**_

_**-N-Nani?-**_

_**-Que pasaría si yo me enamoraría de ti?. Me aseptarias?-**_

_**-Eeeeh…N-No l-lo se pero…..creo que si…-**_

_**Levante mi vista y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios, cosa que no era mi personalidad lo hice sonrojada**_

_**-Tal ves si…**_

_**después seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la salida y hay estaba Ikuto con el ceño fundido**_

* * *

**:::Capitulo 7:::**

**AMU POV!**

-Ikuto?, que haces aquí?-

-Tenemos que hablar Amu…- Fue lo que dijo enojado y se fue enojado, No soy nadie como para que el se comporte así TwT

-Amu…Quien era el?.-

-Hmm, un conocido Hikaru n_n

-Oooh!, se veía de verdad enojado ¬_¬

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes…

-Hey, que fue lo que paso allí adentro?..

-Aaa…eso…emm…- Cuando esa imagen se me pasaba por la cabeza lo único que hacia era sonrojarme, cosa que el noto. Creo. Porque empezó a reir a carcajadas

-Eres una chica muy Interesante. Amu c:

-Hmmp…

Mire a otro lado y hay salio Kaoru.-Olle…Que paso entre ustedes dos?

-Nandemonai.-

-Jjioasjdaiodasd . - Rio Hikaru y me abrazo por de tras.-Sueeltameee!.- Dije como una niña pequeña

-Quiero saber lo que pasara más adelante. Entre tu y yo Amu n_n- Susurro en mi oído y hizo que me vuelva a sonrojarme…_ESTABA COQUETEANDOME ESEE?!_

-Olle, la fiesta de gala…Cuando es?.- (**N/A: Acuerdence que la fiesta de gala era otro dia no este e.e se entendio lo qe dijee? .-.**)

-El fin de semana, te pasamos a buscar o iras tu sola?.- Pregunto Kaoru curioso…-_Podria invitar a Ikuto. Si es que se enojo O_O.- _

-Olle…Podria llevar a una persona más?-

-Claro!.- Dijeron al unisono

-Gracias Minna.-

-Mira, Miraa!...Estabas con una carita de angeel Aww :3 – Dijeron al unisono rodeándome y haciendo rediculeces con sus manos

-Tsk…Que soy realmente para ustedes?!-

-Eso esta más que claro. Nuestro Juguete.- Me respondieron a coro. _Que era exactamente ser el Juguetee?_

-Vamoos!, tenemos que terminar el recorrido!-

-E-Esperen!-

….

Y así paso la Tarde, Juegos, Risas, coqueteos de Hikaru ¬w¬ etc…Hasta que llego el momento de irme a casa y me tope a Ikuto, con la misma cara de antes.

-Volviste Tarde.- Se empezó a cercar.

-No le veo nada de malo.-

-Si hay algo de malo.-

-Aaah!, dime cuales entonces-

-No me gusta esos Chicos…Son compañeros de Aula?, amigos?, Novios?.-

-Noo Baka!, a parte. Tu no eres nadie como para preguntarme cosas así, eso lo decido Yo.-

-Como quieras, no hablare con tigo.-

-Hey espera!, Ikuto!...Quieres ir con migo el fin de semana a una fiesta de gala?.-

-Son muy aburridas…-

-Onegai-

-Para que quieres que valla?.-

-No lo se…estas enojado cierto?, Salgamos a una parte Juntos. ¿Bueno?-

…..

-(Suspiro)De acuerdo. Llámame para confirmar.-

-Nos vemos.-

Nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas. ¿Yo?, aliviada que Ikuto no este Enojado con migo, no me gusta verlo a el ni a nadie enojado con migo, y menos si es un buen Amigo.

Cuando entre a casa había una nota de mis padres decía:

****Amu…Fuimos a una reunión Importante y no estamos muy seguros de viajar a Europa por negocios con Ami, ella esta en casa de la vecina de al lado. Cuidate y cuida la casa.**

**Te quiere, Mamá y Papá.****

-(Suspiro) Estos padres por dioh'.- Dije chistosa y después pensé que iba a ser TODO este rato, eran recién las 8 de la noche y yo me duermo a las 11…Nada, nada, de nada se me ocurria para entretenerme.

RIIIN-RIIIN!(Sonido del celular o,o).

-Hikaru?!.-

QUE HAGOO!?

Me sonroje

**HIKARU POV**

Quien diría esto!?...Lo admito, me atrae  Amu…ese beso :33 fue esquisito c: ….Al pasar del tiempo tal ves seamos Novios :D seria genialosoh'…Y de nuevo ilusionándome ¬_¬ Igual, me hace confundir esto .-.

Tome mi móvil y marque el numero de Amu, y empecé a llamarla, y…¡ME CORTOO!. Volvi a llamar y creo que lo apago .-.

Haaá….Que le voy a hacer TwT…

**AMU POV**

Que vergüenza / No sabia que más hacer!, era cosa de 5 segundos!, corte y apague el teléfono! .-. Y después estaba más Nerviosa que nadie ubiera estado, recorri toda la casa como loca, loca loca, una loca pensando alguna excusa para mañana O_O AAA que hare?

**oOoAl Dia SiguienteoOoMARTES.**

Bueno, ya estaba en el Instituto, más nerviosa que nunca en mi vida, eso creo, pero que demonios iba a ser exactamente si me pregunta?

-Hey Amu!.-

Volteé y vi a Ichigo con Kukai.

-Hola chicos, como están?

-Bieen!...Que crees!...Adivina quien entro aller al Instituto ¬w¬-

-Tadase?

-No.

-Utau?-

-No-

-Rima?-

-No-

-Nadeshico?-

-Dameee

-Entonces quien!?-

-Tsukiyomi…Tsukiyomi Ikuto.-

Eran los Hitachiin, Kaoru y Hikaru…

…Espera, espera…que escuche *-*

-E-En que Aula esta?-

-3 A-

-E-ese Idiota ¬¬- Susurre

Lo fui a buscar y más de un chico me miro y yo trataba de no sonrojarme…Buscando el Aula de Ikuto…Nada…..Nada…Naaada….Hasta que vi un grupo de chicas que estaba no tan lejos de donde estaba yo. Fui allí y estaba hay ¬¬… Lo tome del brazo y lo gale entre todo el alboroto…

-Holaa Amu!-

-Nada de "Hola Amu"…Tenemos que conversar un rato nosotros.-

-Hey, ¿De cuando esa actitud?-

-De siempre.-

Iba camino al patio mientras todavía un monton de chicos mirándome y yo siguiendo caminando como si nada

-Olle Amu- **¿?**

* * *

**Fiiiiiiiin del Cap 7 :3 Creo que tendre un poco de tiempo para seguir el otro y subirlo Hoy o no see no les confirmo nada todavía ewe Reviews Comentarios?**

**Saquen sus conclusiones sobre quien le hablo Amu!**

**Cual será la cara de Ikuto al saber que ella se sonroja por otro chico? *w***

**Ya neeeeee-**

**Sabado(Con dia adelantado)…..Chile/Peñaflor…22:25PM**


	9. Un dia en casa de Amu

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

**IKUTO POV**

Quien era ese mocoso que Llamo a Amu por su nombre…Hmmp…Esto no me gusta, Amu se sonrojo ¬¬

-Hikaru!-

-A noche no me contestaste el Celular TwT. Fue cruel.-

-N-No fue apropósito Hikaru!, eeh…Solo e-estaba apurada solo eso Hehehehe'.-

-No te creo ¬w¬-

-Aaah!, Eso lo hablamos después Hikaru ahora tengo que hacer otra cosa.- Empezo a correr y bueno. Yo el que era arrastrado T…T

oO**Patio**oO

-Y que quieres?-

-Que con esa pregunta?. Porque entrenaste al Instituto? ¬_¬ -

-Solo por curiosidad Hehe…-

-Tsk…De todos modos aquí no pienses en buscarme.-

Empezo a caminar rápido, quien diría que seria asi en el Instituto?, una de sus fachadas eh?...No es comparada a la Mia, yo ignoro a toda la gente ,Amu.

**AMU POV**

Tskk…Que molesto era!, Blablabla!, siempre las mismas cosas :c empecé a llorar sin darme cuenta y choque con alguien…Pero no alcance a caerme porque me sostuvieron

-Amu?, que pasa?-

-Hikaru!- Me tire encima de el y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas como si hubiera sido el fin del mundo

-Que pasa?, sucedió algo?-

-_Eh?, que estoy haciendo – _Pensé

– N-No es nada, nademonai …-Empece a limpiar mis ojos.

Estas Segura?, ese sujeto no te hizo nada?-

-No solo fue una cosa entre nosotros, creo.-

-Amu.- Me tomo del mentón haciendo que lo mirara directo a sus ojos, gatunos, que me miraban con ternura y decisión…Una mirada que me encerraba en un mundo único.

-Hi..Karu…-Me acerque y le di un beso, tal ves cuanto duro, ¿No seria demasiado pronto para esto?, apenas nos conocemos hace 3 dias, o 2 creo…Fue Amor a primera vista?. Hey Amu!, que pasa con tigo!?, que solo te atraía?

No se cuanto duro, la cosa es que la gente que estaba alrededor murmuraba cosas sobre nosotros tal ves que nos habremos enamorado?. Y lo peor de todo, lo feísimo de Todo…Ikuto. Ikuto Paso al lado de mi y me dijo rápidamente –"Asi nos llevamos"- Y se fue…algo se rompió dentro de mi…algo importante, valioso, pero aun tenia fuerzas para ser repuestas, Hikaru…

-Quien es el para hablarte así?...-Dijo separándose de mi despacio.

-Un amigo, desde los 12 años….- Respondi sin rodeos y le di pequeños besos…cosa que a el le encanto al parecer…-Que haremos?- Era lo que escuche entre cortado.

-No lo se…- me abrazo y cortamos los cortos besos.

-Te dare todo el tiempo que quieras, No te quiero ver llorar de nuevo, Amu.-

-No…No lo hare…Lo prometo.-

RIIIIIIN!

-Vamonos a clases….-

Las clases pasaron muy rápido como todos los días, será porque me eh divertido con Hikaru y Kaoru estos Días…Me preocupa lo que dijo Iktuo, no quiero que se termine nuestra amistad, asi estará bien?, bueno no quiero ponerme a llorar de nuevo, se lo prometi a Hikaru, ahora hablando sobre Hikaru. ¿Qué hare con el?, se que es muy poco tiempo que nos conocemos…Ikuto todavía quera ir a la Fiesta de Gala del fin de semana?

OoOoO

**NORMAL POV**

Las clases en el Instituto Ouran ya han terminado, de Lunes a Viernes de las 8:00AM – 3:30 PM

Amu estaba totalmente desconcentrada, en sus propios pensamientos, la mayoría sabe más o menos sobre los pensamientos de la pelirroza, toda un mar de confuciones y blablablá…

-AMU!-

-Aaah! _-

- Oh!, Gomen Gomen…Te asuste?. En que estabas pensando ahora?.-

-Hikaru bakaa!, no se como a ti se te ocurre asustarme ._. Sabes que pienso en la mayoría del Dia…Olle. ¿Haces algo después?

-Hmmmmmmmmmm…No, por que lo preguntas?-

-Es solo que mis padres se fueron a Europa por cosas de Negocios, y mi hermana menor esta en la casa de una vecina tal ves por cuantos días (Suspiro), asi que no se con quien pasar toda la tarde TwT No se cuantos días me quedare sola en casa Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah /Se queja/

-Vamos a tu casa Bueno?-

-Arigato :3-

Cuando llegaron a la casa de aquella Peli rosa, el Hitachiin mayor antes de que ella subiera las escaleras la agarro de la cintura y la trago hacia el, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara, y el la besara, claro. Un beso tierno y dulce.

-Hi….Karu….-

Beso

Beso

Beso

Tras varios besos, un juego de besos entre ellos

-Te amo Amu, de alguna forma, te amo…..- otro beso

-Me vas a soltar? ¬w¬

-Jajaja…..Por cuanto tiempo….-

-Solo es un poco Idiota TwT

-Bueno, Bueno….-

-Puedes estar en la pieza de mis padres o la de mi hermana, me ire a duchar.-

-De acuerdo, te espero…-

-AH!, y cierra las ventanas de mi balcón con seguro Onegai n_n-

-Yaaa!, dúchate tranquila niña por dioh'-

Después de 1 hora que la chica se duchara y se vistiese con una falda azul y polera blanca con adornos rosados en las orillas de esta, unas calsetas blancas largas y unas sandalias azules fue abajo a ver si estaba el Hitachiin mayor. En el comedor; Nada. En la cocina; Nada; en la pieza de sus padres; Nada.

Pega un salto cuando se da cuenta que la están abrazando pero lo reconocio era el.

-Te ves hermosa con esa ropa Amu.-

- */* G-Gracias c:

-Que vamos a hacer?-

-No lo se, te parece ver una película?

-Cual?-

-Terror o Romance?, elige tu.

-Terror…-

-E-Eh…No prefieres la de Romance?-

-Nop-

Bajaron al Living o comedor, y pusieron la película, Amu estaba en el sillón con los pies en el sillón tomadas por sus brazos y su cabeza a medias de esconderse.

*Olle Bastian, que hay allí?*

*No lo se* Uno de los protagonistas de la película abrió la puerta y lo empujo hacia la muralla

-Hikaru!-Pega un gritito la peliroza asustada

Se aferra a el…-Jajaja…Pequeña temerozaa c:- Le da un abrazo

Ya había sido media hora de la película y el pelinaranjo decide hablar.- Amu, quieres comer…..- No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ella estaba durmiendo en su hombro, parecía una niña indefenza, tierna, todo lo que imaginaba el, era perfecto y como fuese un sueño

-Vamos a tomar una siesta.- Las 17:28 de la Tarde era buen horario para tomar una siesta, el la llevo a la cama matrimonial, osea la de los padres de Amu, y el se acomodo cerca de ella abrazándola y su pierna en la entrepierna de la Pelirosa, como hacia calor, Hikaru había puesto una sabana encima y un peluche de conejo a la pelirosa que abrazaba con gusto y como por ultimo un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

**Wiiiiiii Termine 2 capitulos en 4 horas! FUCK YEAH! :D x'DD Bueno fue el fin del Capitulo 8 e_e Revieeews?. Comentarios?—Que se imaginan en el próximo cap?**

**Bueno Ya neeee-¡!  
Sabado 10/11…..Chile/Peñaflor…23:52PM**


	10. Silencio,Silencio,IGNORANCIA¿Un Error?

**Hola Minna!, volví!, después de tanto tiempo D:!, Siempre les vengo con escusas pero ahora si que si :D Eh tenido poco tiempo para actualizar asi que voy a tratar de darles caps todos los días, piensen deveria actualizar 4 fics :'B Perdónenme por la demora!. Bueno sin más que decir.**

**Comencemos!.**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

El día ya se apreciaba, los cálidos rayos se posaban en la cama de los padres de Amu, recordemos que ellos están de viaje y Ami esta siendo cuidada por una de las vecinas. Bueno volviendo adentro de la Habitación, vemos una pareja, una peliroza y un pelinaranjo, Amu Hinamori y Hikaru Hitachiin, eran alrededor de las 6:50am y era muy temprano a pesar de que tenían que ir a la escuela. La primera madrugadora fue Amu, le dolía el estómago ósea tenía el estómago delicado tenia que comer de poco no llenarse de porquerías (dulces, chocolate, etc.) se levanto y llevo la ropa de su uniforme y cambio de ropa interior para tomar una ducha tibia. Mientras Amu hacia esto y aquello, Hikaru parecía un cerdo revolcándose por toda la cama estaba durmiendo así que no sabemos lo que qué remoto sueño tiene la cosa es que parecía un cerdo revolcándose en el barro después de Media hora Amu Salió de la ducha y el despertador se escuchó por lo menos Hikaru lo escucho muy bien ya que lo boto, pero este seguía sonando así que estaba obligado a levantarse pero no lo hizo y tubo que venir Amu.

-Hikaru!...-

-¿Naaanii?-

-¿Para que botas el despertador?-

-Sabes….es como mi Hobby….Cuando tengo sueño lo único que hago cuando escucho ese sonido del infierno, lo boto sin pensarlo dos veces y vuelvo a dormir, pero ahora vienes tú y ya no puedo dormir, y ¡Siii se! Que tenemos que ir a la Escuela, no me tienes que hacer acordar.-

-¿Qué pasa con esa Actitud?-

-Tengo flojera x3-

-¿Así? Y que pasa si traigo agua helada y la derramo en ti? –

-Me enojare ¬_¬ - Abrió los ojos de un golpe.

-Jee…..Si veo que no te quieres levantar de nuevo lo único que consigues es agua helada encima de ti, ahora lo sabes ¿No? –

-Hurusai….Molestas…-

-Hitachiin Hikaru!, eres un conejo mojado -_-

Amu había traído agua en la noche y el baso era un poco grande y lo derramo encima de el… -AMU!-

-Levántate…..- Se fue a tomar desayuno dejando a su Novio enojado, molesto y mojado, no tubo más opción de levantarse cogió su ropa de cambió y se fue a duchar con agua tibia.

[MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS]

Hikaru salió de la ducha ya vestido y fue abajo a tomar desayuno.

-Hikaru, ¿que vas a tomar de desayuno?-

Silencio, Silencio y IGNORANCÍA cosa que molestaba un poco a la Peli rosa.

-Hey. Te estoy hablando…-

El silencio se repite.

-Moo, has lo que quieras Hikaru.-

Eran las 7:45 am y a pesar que la Escuela quedaba un poco cerca Amu se fue enfadada, cogiendo las llaves y su bolso y salio de su casa dando un portazo.

-_Tsk…es molesto, a veces se pone algo infantil….Ahora que lo pienso, aller….Me quede dormida….y hoy ya es el siguiente día…DORMÍ DEMASIADO! Y HIKARU e-estaba du-durmiendo…conmigo….- _*Sonrojo leve.*

-MOO!- Grito.

-Oooh!, si solo eras tú-

Buscando a la persona que le hablaba y era el, nada más ni menos que Ikuto Tsukiyomi. –Que quieres?-

-Nada, solo voy a el instituto temprano.-

-Hmm…No recuerdo que tú seas tan responsable y puntual.-

-Simplemente…..No me conoces.-

-¿Eh?-

-Aller, dijiste algo que me molesto y tu fachada me molesto, ¿Crees que no tengo ese tipo de Actitud?-

-H-Hey no es que-

-A partir de Hoy, te voy a tratar diferente, así que….Seremos "Enemigos"-

-¿_Ene…migos?, igual cuando recién nos habíamos conocido…-_ Aunque a Ikuto le dolía decir esa palabra no tenia otra opción de ser así, Amu tenia que aprender la lección.

-Olle, pero yo creía que tu ya sabias sobre mi Actitud en la Escuela…-

-Por eso tienes Charas ¿no?, Ran, Su y Miki…Creo que deberías pensar porque las tienes a parte de ser tu otro yo.-

-He….Hey-

-¿Qué?-

*Giro rápido *-Nada-

- Y…..¿Hitachiin?, ¿porque no esta contigo?-

-Por Nada.- Dijo en tono molesto.

-Woow!, tubo que pasar algo para que estes así.-

-Creme, no es bonito estar ignorando a las personas.-

-¿Hmm?-

-Nandemonai…-

Tubierón que caminar juntos aunque los dos no admitieran, era algo incomodo el Silencio. Si solo no hubiera pasado aquello el día pasado todo seria diferente, era lo que pensaban en aquel momento.

-Por fin llegamos….- *Suspiro*

-Es porque caminamos lento y relajado-

-¿Tan directo estas hoy?-

-Te dije que hoy te iba a tratar de forma diferente.-

Silencio Silencio.

-Aunque…..-

-¿Aunque?- Pregunto Amu ya que había escuchado parte de el Peli azul la palabra. ¿Estaba pensando en voz alta?.

-Nada...Adios.-

-A…Adios..-

* * *

**HIKARU POV.**

Creo que no tuve que ser así con ella…*Golpe en la cara*…Ahora debe estar furiosa!, Diablos y hablar de esto con Kaoru -_- Seguramente me dira de nuevo que soy Inmaduro de mis acciones. Bueno, después que Amu se fue yo me quede hay mismo y comí unas tostadas con leche, me cepille los dientes, me puse los zapatos y me fui y mientras iba caminando pude ver desde lo lejos que estaba Amu con ese de Tsukiyomi pero parece que tampoco estaba muy bien esa relación cuando los vi, parecían muy distanciados y ahora es como si fuese que se estuvieran ignorando. Me demoré unos 15 o 20 minutos caminando a la escuela y después tuve que tomar valor y correr hacia Amu para pedirle disculpas a lo ocurrido de esta mañana, no creo que este muy contenta a pensar de esto y torturarse con sus pensamientos. Cuando llegue al Aula la tome de los hombros la atraje hacia mi cuerpo y luego con la mano derecha sostenía su hombro y con la izquierda tapaba sus ojos.

-¿Quién Soy?- Dije tratando de cambiar mi tono de voz.

-Eres Hikaru.-

-Correcto.- La solté

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Vine hablar contigo…- Cambie mi cara y mi tono a uno Serio y mis ojos la miraron con seriedad y ella se sonrojo pero da igual mientras solo sea yo el que la haga sonrojar no me molestare.


	11. Toda la continuacion depende de ella

**Capitulo 10**

Cuando Amu supo quien era expreso una cara de tristeza y enojo, ¿De qué quería hablar Hikaru?. Era lo que pensaba en ese momento Amu, cuando el puso una cara seria y cambio su tono su voz ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Amu, ¿podemos ir al patio por un segundo?-

-Si…-Caminaron hasta el patio más cercano de la escuela y Hikaru se apoyó en un Árbol. -¿Qué quieres Hablar?-

-¿Me disculpas?-

-¿Hee?-

-Amu, no era mi intención hablarte así. Solo, es que….-

-No…No…Me molesto mucho lo que hiciste.- La chica volteo y dispuesta a irse de aquel lugar a su salón de clases, pero el chico que estaba esperando una respuesta diferente la tomó de la muñeca y la trajo hacia el.

-¿Enserio….que quieres que haga?-

*Sollozos, Sollozos*…Era lo que se escuchaba. –Q-¡Que me dejes en paz!- Se zafo del agarre del Peli naranjo y empezó a caminar rápido con la mirada hacia abajo. Cuando estaba a pasos de entrar a el Aula tropezó con alguien, ¿Quién?, si, nada menos que Ikuto Tsukiyomi pero ¿Era un buen momento o un mal momento de encontrarse?-Gomen!- Dijo rápido Amu -¿Qué te pasa?-

-I…Ikuto.-

-¿Por qué estas llorando?.-

-P…Por nada. Nos estamos viendo.*Lave sonrojo*-

-….Nos vemos hoy en la salida.-

Amu entro a el Aula con todas las miradas de las chicas que estaban celosas porque ella salía con el más guapo del Aula, ella solo las ignoro y se fue a su puesto que estaba al lado de las ventanas.

-_Demonios.-_

Las clases pasaron lentamente, por lo menos eso era la situación de Amu que estaba también ignorando la presencia de Hikaru, estaban en una pelea tal ves, en una discusión, si era lo más probable.-_¿Qué hago?-_ una de las preguntas de unas muchas que tenía Amu en su mente, pero Hikaru se estaba torturando con la palabra "terminar, termino, dar fin a algo". Tocaron la campana dando a fin el día de clases, Amu se retiro lo más rápido posible de el Aula y se fue donde se iban a encontrar con Ikuto, al parecer el no estaba hay en el lugar de encuentro así que pensó que se había ido pero no, mientras ella caminaba a camino a su casa un chico estaba en un árbol esperándola pero ella no se dio cuenta se su presencia hasta que el bajo del árbol haciendo un leve ruido no notable pero ella si lo noto y volteo para ver que animal era o que persona era.

-Sospechaba de ti.- Sin duda Alguna, la Peli rosa se sentía algo feliz de estar con el Peli azul, de alguna forma se sentía libre de hablarle de todos sus problemas, pero no era así, después de todo ellos no eran tan cercanos, ¿No es así?.

-Hoy estas muy extraña, Amu.- Con solo decir esas palabras a la Peli rosa le encantaban, el decía su nombre muy ¿sensualmente?. Nadie lo sabe. ¿_Porque me miras así?, ¿Por qué me tratas así?, ¿Qué sientes por mi?, ¿Por qué Ichigo ya no se acerca más a mi?, ¿Por qué regresaste?, ¿Lo que me dijiste en mi habitación esa noche, era verdad?. _Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas sin conseguir ninguna respuesta. Cuando despertó de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que le hicieron una pregunta, estaba sonrojada como un tomate, no…¡Más que un tomate!. Desvío su mirada a otro lado, si miraba a ikuto tal ves se iba a quedar muda sin decir nada y esa mirada de color zafiro la atraparían, Amu, Amu…¿En que piensas?, ¡Dilo!, ¡Di la verdad!, ¡Di que lo Amas!. Estaba hablando con ella, pero ¿Qué pasaría si ella se confiesa?. _¡Alto Amu!, tienes que responder a su pregunta!. –_Este…Yo, tuve una discusión con Hikaru…Y…Bueno, pasó esto y aquello.- sintió pasos acercarse a ella y tubo que mirar a el, a sus ojos zafiros pero lo único que pudo ver era la playera de el, _¡Muy cerca!. _El tomo su mentón levantándolo haciendo que ella quedara mirando en esos ojos de color zafiro extremadamente lindos, provocadores, ¡Los ojos que derretirían a cualquier chica!. –¿Eso causo que estuvieras triste?- El peli azul estaba furioso, su mirada lo decía todo. Enojo, rabia, tristeza, espera ¿Tristeza?, ¡¿Por qué?!. –No exactamente eso…bueno…u-un poco.- La chica ya estaba bastante nerviosa, la distancia era muy poca tanto sus labios y cuerpo, en plena calle teniendo este tipo de charlas –Amu, tal vez no te conozca muy bien, ni soy nada para ti, pero no me gusta verte en este estado.- _Amu…¿te diste cuenta ya que estas enamorada?. _Ella misma diciéndose eso y no aceptarlo todas las acciones del chico que tenía al frente suyo la hacían estremecer, sonrojar, acelerar su ritmo cardiaco a una velocidad nunca imaginada. –¿Porque estas preocupado de mi? Su tono de voz empezó a bajar, recordó la situación que había pasado antes con Hikaru y muy repentinamente y tal vez no en el mejor momento. Lagrimas empezaron a correr por su mejilla, su mirada fue clavada en el piso mientras lagrimitas aterrizaban y se derrumbaban en miles de gotitas en el piso –No permitiré que ese enano te haga llorar, ¿Me Escuchaste?-. _No entiendo, ¿Por qué me trata así?. _–Ikuto, dime…¿Por qué me tratas así?-Su tono de voz era como una orden –Te dije antes…_Te amo…_-

.

.

.

_¡Porque no te confiesas ahora!, "seria bastante estúpido y aprovechador a la vez-", ¡No! ¿No querias confirmar tus sentimientos?, ¡Ya sabes que lo amas!, el te ama tu lo amas, ¿Para que esperar?, ¡Vamos!, ¡Nosotras podemos! –_Ikuto…- Nerviosa, roja, toja como un tomate pero un tomate muy brillante –¿Nani?.- Su voz le encantaba, quería probar esos labios, quería que esos ojos Zafiros fueran solo para ella y para nadie más, quería…quería todo lo que fuera de el esa mirada la mataba en esos momentos pero tenia que tener valor, ahora no andaba con sus charas pero si estuviera Ran seguramente hacia cambio de carácter y ella ya se imaginaba la vergüenza que pasaría con tan solo pensarlo no le gustaba nada pero tal ves …solo tan solo un poco, tendrá una oportunidad con el. Valor. Valor….¡_Aquí vamos!. _Una sonria realmente tierna, linda, sus ojos con un brillo especial se separó de el haciendo que se vieran cara a cara tomo aire y dijo suavemente y muy tierno. –También Te amo…Ikuto.- …..

**Chile/Peñaflor...Jueves...14:59pm**


	12. Nuestra Historia de Amor comienza

_¡Empecemos!_

**NORMAL POV_**

Los rayos del sol ya se posaron en la cama de la peli rosa que no se le podía quitar esa sonrisa que le duro más de 5 horas, se sentía feliz de que el día anterior ella se confesara con tal valor, y su Novio actual; Ikuto Tsukiyumi, su madre no savia, su padre tampoco, nadie lo sabía a excepción de los Charas de ella y de Ikuto, era Jueves seria un hermoso día jueves para ella, pero a la vez uno difícil ya que tenia que aclarar las cosas con Hikaru y eso la haría llorar de nuevo, no es que ella se arrepintiera de algo si no que tal vez podría mal interpretar las cosas va a pensar que a sido por conveniencia o algo así y ella claro que no quería que eso pasara. Bueno, bueno, ahora el punto que es día Jueves y todavía ella va a clases y su despertador estaba vibrando y haciendo su típico ruido que es un total infierno escucharlo por la mañana que dan ganas de tomarlo y tirarlo al suelo con toda las fuerzas pero no.

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció en el momento donde escucho a sus charas diciéndole que s e despertara y que era tarde, no sabia que cosa era peor, el sonido del molesto despertador o sus Charas, sus expectativas derrumbaron ya había comenzado el día mal, enojada, furiosa y cabreada

–…Quieren…¡Déjenme dormir!- Sin dudas tomo el despertador apretó el botoncito para apagarlo y dirigió su mirada acecina a sus charas que al notar la mirada furiosa de su dueña se fueron a sus respectivos huevos y en cosa de segundos apareció el aura negro detrás de ella. Dirigió su vista al reloj y eran las 7:15AM, no era ni tan temprano ni tan tarde para alarmarse tomo su uniforme que sus padres le habían enviado era nuevo y hermosos; Camisa blanca, corbata azul oscuro, chaleco rojo, falda azul oscuro y calcetas largas del mismo color negro.(**NA:**para que se hagan una idea el uniforme de Taiga de Toradora!) el cambio de ropa interior sus zapatos y se fue a duchar […]

MINUTOS DESPUÉS:

**AMU POV.**

Estaba algo apurada, me puse mi nuevo uniforme que me enviaron papá y mamá y hoy día no voy con una coleta si no que con el pelo totalmente suelto sin ninguna coleta. Me puse las calcetas largas negras y salí del baño, mire la hora y eran las 7:46AM. –¡_Se me esta haciendo tarde!- _fue lo que pensé al pensar que tenía que tomar desayuno y alistar mi bolzo y caminar al colegio ¡No! Algo se me olvida…¿¡Qué demonios es ese "algo"!?.

–_Tsk…_¡Chicas! Ya nos vamos. –

–¡Si! – Exclamaron ellas al unísono yendo detrás de mí.

**NORMAL POV.**

Como era de esperar, nuestra protagonista llego 5 minutos tarde y tuvo que esperar en una sala para luego poder ser anotada en la lista de "Atrasos" y después irse a su Clase. Cuando llego a su Aula, se pudo notar claramente que Hikaru quería hablar con ella.

[Doki, Doki]

–Bue-Buenos Días a todos– Trato de sonreír lo mejor posible, mostrando su mejor rostro de la mañana.

–¡Buenos días! – Dijeron la mayor parte de su curso pero excepto él.

Mientras las clases pasaban y pasaban no pudo creer que llego el fin del Insituto, tenía que decírselo a él para que después poder estar tranquila de la vida. Ella fue caminando tras Hikaru lo consiguió, ahora solo tiene que hablar con él y explicarles las cosas como son.

–Hikaru sobre…esto….– No podía, esas palabras que tenía guardadas para este momento no salen.

–¡Ah!, sobre la discusión que tuvimos el otro día…¡No te preocupes!, no estoy enojado en lo absoluto y solo quiero estar **contigo** Amu–

*Sorprendida*[Doki, Doki]

–¿Eh?, eso…Terminamos Hikaru– su voz se empezó a quebrar y apagar al decir eso ¿Por qué? Si era eso lo que ella quería después de todo.

Se fue cabizbaja tratando de simular esos ojos llenos de lágrimas para otro momento.

–_Que cobarde fui de nuevo…el mismo error otra vez._ –

[…Doki, Doki]

Al mirar un poco hacía el frente vio a Ikuto, tal vez fuese él su salvación del día. Pero algo no se le podía salir de la mente. Lo que dijo Hikaru hace un momento, no era lo que ella esperaba y lo que ella dijo en ese momento, tampoco fue como ella lo pensó. –_Que cobarde_–

–¡Hey!, Amu–

–Ikuto…– le respondió con una voz quebrada. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar como un bebe cuando no le prestan atención.

–Oye, Oye…¿Qué pasa?, todo bien cuando hablaste con ese tipo ¿cierto? –

–¡No! –Le golpeo el pecho al hombre que tenía al frente derramando todas las lágrimas que pudo aguantar hasta este momento –No…N-Nada resulto como yo quería…solo le dije "Terminamos" y me fui corriendo….Soy una idiota…¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué!?. –

–Oye. Amu tranquilízate este no es un buen lugar, aparte no me gusta verte así. Vamos a la plaza más cercana. –

*asintió*

[…]

–Bien...Aquí estamos, ¿Quieres contármelo aun? –

–…–

–Ohhh…veo que estas confusa ¿estas con tu amiga de todos los meses? –

–Cállate estúpido gato pervertido–

–Volviste en si–

–Fui cobarde Ikuto–

–¿Me lo quieres explicar lo que sucedió más rápido?, tenemos planes para hoy y ya se hace tarde. –

–¿Ohh?...Bueno…Salí del Aula, le dije que tenía que hablar con él…El termino diciendo que estaba bien, no estaba enojado ni nada, solo quería estar conmigo[…]y hay no se me ocurrió que cosa responderle y solo dije "tenemos que terminar" y me eche a correr–

–¿Y? no veo cual es el problema–

–Tsk…¡No pude decírselo correctamente! ¡Nada salió como yo lo pensaba! ¡Ninguna palabra quiso salir de mi boca! ¡Fui tan! –

[Doki, Doki, Doki, DOKI]

El peli-azul tomo su cabeza haciendo que ella tuviera su vista en sus ojos color zafiro

–Idiotaa…Si fueras cobarde no me hubieras dicho _ eso _y _aquello_ la tarde de ayer ¿No lo crees? Solo no se presentó la oportunidad correcta para decírselo, será otra ocasión. Tienes que estar preparada mental y físicamente para _ese _día. –

[Kissu] *besos, besos*

–E-Espera…Iku-to–

[Beso, beso]

–¡Que pares te digo! –

–Lo siento…¿Qué quieres ahora? –

–Phprph-¡Agh!, ¿Cuáles son los supuestos planes para hoy? –

–¿Enserio te creíste eso? –

–Si es mentira mejor me voy ya, Adiós–

[…] –Mañana a las 18:00pm aquí mismo–

No entendía nada de nada, ¿para que estaba dando eso?

–¿Para que? –

–Empieza con C y termina con A ¿Alguna idea pequeña cabeza de chorlito? –

*ruborizas* [Doki, Doki] –D-De acuerdo…Estaré aquí entonces, nos vemos mañana…–

–Igual…–

Paso, paso, paso….segundos, segundos, segundos.

–¡Hey! ¡Amu!, ¡_Te amo!_ –

*ruborizar en el camino*

[Leve sonrisa] –Igual _te amo _Ikuto Tsukiyomi–

Tap, Tap, Tap

_Así nuestra historia de amor empieza aquí._

"–Nos amamos–"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Lo se, lo se…Quieren cortarme la cabeza ¿cierto? Ok, hagan conmigo lo que quieran ._. **

**Eh dejado de actulizar más de 3 meses ._. Que horror. Pero como ven CREO que estoy de vuelta, por lo menos lo que leen este Fic. Los que leen CVNC ONEGAI!, necesito que envíen sus ideas del cap38 a mi Firma! Los de Feisbuk! (InoriCamilaHinamori12*) o los de Fanfiction también pueden ayudarme mandándome un Inbox Okno ._. Un Review :33 Necesito eso para seguir. Se me desordeno todo de eso y da flojeritis leer como 30 caps =.= Aquí vengo en camino para resucitar mi escritura y mejorarla por supuesto mi forma de escribir aquí e.e **

**También agradecer a las Siguientes personas :D**

***Neko fogosa (Lo se y lo siento!) *Guest! (Aquí el cap c:) *MinakoNeko(Gracias :D) *Amante Anime (MUUUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!) y las demás personas que faltan c:**

**NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO CAP SI O SI QUE ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO BUENO Muajajja!**

_Pregunta!:_

_¿Qué es lo que pensara Hikaru sobre todo esto?_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!**_

_**GRACIAS**_

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX. CAP!**_

_Chile/Peñaflor….15/04/13_

_**16:27PM**_


End file.
